We're Going to Be Daddies!
by Valie
Summary: Fred and George find out some exciting news! Wait until their mum hears! -Fred/Tonks/George- -Humor -Fluff- -WAFF-


**A/N:** Done for the wishlist of Livejournal user, megans_writing. I really don't do enough Fred and George fics and this prompt seemed too fun to pass up. I never wrote Tonks in a fic before and it's been a while since I read the books with her, so I probably messed up her speech. ._. I'm real sorry if I did.

**Prompt:** [Fred/Tonks/George] dinner with mum. perhaps telling or andromeda something important (like pregnancy, engagment, etc)

**Pairing:** Fred/Tonks/George

**Warnings:** Threesome, M/F/M, brief and mild sexual content, fluff, humor, WAFF

**Word Count:** 1,853

--

**We're Going to be Daddies!**

"Bloody hell!" Fred exclaimed.

"What?" George shouted, running into the bathroom.

Fred held up the pregnancy test stick to his brother, a grin from ear to ear. "It's positive!"

With a whoop of joy, George hugged his brother, lifting him off the ground and spinning around. The twins laughed in joy and glee as they momentarily forgot one important person in their excitement.

"You know, I helped create it too. I am also the one who now has to carry him or her." Tonks said, biting her lip to keep a straight face.

"Oh! Sorry!" George and Fred said at the same time. They let each other go and scooped up Tonks from where she sat at the edge of the tub. Showering her with kisses, they hugged her, remembering only at the last moment that they had to be careful not to squeeze her too tightly between them.

"We're going to be daddies!" George said, grinning at his brother when they paused. "Shall we play good daddy and bad daddy to our child?"

"I want to be the good daddy, all the time. You can be bipolar daddy if you want." His twin teased.

"Honestly! You both will be good daddies or I'll have to be 'bad mommy' to both of you!" The transmagus said with a frown and a small grin.

"Promises, promises... You know you can't resist our alluring charm." Fred said, kissing her cheek.

"Nor can you resist our spot on wit." George said, kissing Tonks' other cheek.

"You mustn't forget our dashing good looks." Fred trailed his hand down to Tonks' behind, which was swatted away by the giggling woman.

"Nor must I forget you two's incorrigible foolishness." She offered, swatting George's hand away from her breasts with a chuckle. "Behave yourselves! This is how I ended up pregnant in the first place, as you'll both recall."

"Vividly." George grinned.

"Oh, my memory's gone a little foggy in all the excitement. I think I'll need another reminder of how you ended up with child." The other twin smirked, kissing Tonks' neck.

Tonks allowed herself to be swept up in the touches and kisses from the twins. Her hands played with their hair and caressed their faces as she carefully balanced her attention between the two men. Just as George slipped behind her, pressing himself against her lightly, she remembered something.

"We have dinner with your mum tonight!" She exclaimed.

"Mum?" George mumbled, kissing the nape of Tonks neck.

"I only want to see one mum tonight." Fred said, licking at Tonks collarbone.

"Seriously! I... ah... think... uh..." Tonks trailed off as George pressed his hard on into her bottom and ground against her through their clothing.

"Mum can wait." He said, nibbling on her shoulder. Tonks nodded mutely in agreement.

--

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the pot she'd been stirring as the trio apparated in the dining room. With a hearty smile, she set the spoon to continue stirring without her and went to welcome her sons and Tonks. She wasn't sure why her boys were always with the transmagus, though she was sure that Tonks and Fred had been dating for a short while some months ago. When George began tagging along with them, she figured he must have been feeling left out of his brother's life and they had been nice enough to allow him into their lives. She had no clue as to the true nature of the trio's relationship.

"Oh, boys!" She said, hugging the twins in a bear hug.

"Muuuum!" They whined, embarrassed that Tonks had to witness this mushy display.

"Don't 'muuuum' me!" Molly scolded, pulling away enough so she could glare at them.

"Hello, mum!" Fred said, smiling.

"You look lovely mum! Is that a new apron?" George said cheerily.

Molly smiled approvingly at her sons. "Good boys," she said, giving them a kiss each on the cheek.

"Now can we 'muuuum' you?" George asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"As soon as you go set the table. Dinner is just about done."

When they had mockingly looked horrified and Mrs. Weasley had chased the laughing twins away with a dish towel, she smiled at Tonks and hugged her in greeting too.

"How are things, love?"

Blushing, her face turning a tad too pink to be a normal blush, Tonks chuckled softly. "I'm quite alright."

"Are you sure, dear? You seem a bit flushed." Molly pressed her hand to Tonks forehead. "I don't feel a fever, but maybe you're just coming down with something?"

"I think you could be right."

"Well, do take care of it before it gets out of control." Molly said, smiling motherly and giving her a small pat on the arm before returning to the kitchen.

Tonks shuffled her feet and looked down at her stomach, rubbing it gently. "I think it's too late for that."

--

They all settled at the dining room table fifteen minutes later. Arthur was working late at the Ministry and he wouldn't be able to join them. Ginny had moved out the previous fall to travel with Harry. The family suspected the two would be engaged and married within the next two years. In fact, all the Weasley kids were all grown up now and had moved out of the Burrow over the last several years. Whenever possible, one or more of them would drop by for dinner with Molly to keep her company. Partially out of guilt, but mostly so Molly wouldn't feel alone.

Fred and George joked and told several wild stories about incidents that had supposedly happened at their joke shops as they ate. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley smiled and laughed at the ridiculous stories. It felt like any other family dinner, but when the twins had finished their food, they looked up to see Tonks picking at hers. The look in her eyes said clearly what was on her mind.

"Mum, I have something important to tell you." George said, casting a quick glance at his brother who gave him a small nod of approval.

"What's that, dear?" Molly asked, looking up from her plate.

"Tonks is pregnant."

"Oh my...! Who's the lucky bloke?" She asked the woman, clearly surprised.

"I am." Fred and George said at the same time, smirking mockingly at each other.

"WHAT?"

"We are." Fred said, motioning at George and himself slowly. "We are the father."

Dumbfounded, Molly stared at her sons, waiting for them to start laughing and saying it was all just a joke. Except they didn't. They only watched her quietly, their faces for once serious. She looked over at Tonks who had once again turned pink as she smiled hesitantly at her.

"Is this true?" Molly's voice was oddly low and quiet.

"Yes, Molly." Tonks said.

"Surely they didn't both get you pregnant?"

Having enough decency to look ashamed, Tonks shook her head. "Of course not. However, given my close relationship with both of them... Honestly, it could easily be either one's child." Looking down at her plate of food she had barely eaten. "I'm sorry, Molly. I don't know what you must think of me, but I love both your sons a great deal. This..." She motioned at her stomach. "...feels right."

For a long time, Molly sat in her seat quietly, mulling over the information. Finally, she pushed back her chair, standing up abruptly. The trio shrank slightly in fear at the sound of her chair falling over, wood smashing down on wood. The redheaded woman went to Tonks and hugged the terrified woman, much to the trio's shock and relief.

"Welcome to the family then, Tonks, dear. I can't be upset at a woman who loves my sons so much. Especially one who is even carrying one of their children to prove it." Molly glared at Tonks. "This wasn't a mistake, was it?"

Quickly shaking her head, Tonks waved her hands. "No! This wasn't a mistake at all. We weren't exactly planning for a baby, but we were really hoping for one all the same."

"Good. Good. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother. You have a good spirit for it." Molly smiled and kissed the woman on the forehead.

"So everything's alright then?" Fred asked, smiling to hide his mild unease.

"Don't think you two are off the hook. You father and I will have a long discussion with the both of you later on being so irresponsible to bring a child into the world without being wed first!"

"Actually..." George said, pulling out his wand and tapping his pocket. With a flash, a small box appeared near Tonks' hand. She exchanged surprised looks with Molly before taking the box and opening it up. Inside was a 14 karat gold ring with three gems - two red and one pink - on it. When she looked up, Fred and George reached across the table, each man grabbing one of her hands. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized what was about to happen.

"Nymphadora Tonks, will you please be our wife?" The twins asked in an obviously rehearsed chant.

Shocked and deeply touched, Tonks shot up from her chair and ran around the table to hug the twins. "Yes! Yes!," she cried, hugging and kissing them.

On the other side of the table, Molly wept happily for the beautiful moment she was witnessing. Her little boys were all grown up now and had finally showed what kind of men they were - beautiful and caring fathers.

**-End-**


End file.
